unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gloria Schulze
Gloria Schulze Color.jpg|Gloria Schulze Gloria Schulze Age Progression 2.jpg|Age Progression of Schulze Real Name: Gloria Louise Schulze Aliases: None known Wanted For: Vehicular Manslaughter Missing Since: September 1995 Case Details: Thirty-one-year-old Gloria Schulze was driving under the influence of alcohol in Scottsdale, Arizona, when she struck and killed Angela Maher. Angela was home from college celebrating her mother's birthday and had left to pick up a friend on July 29, 1994 at around 10pm. Schulze was drinking at a local bar when she left in her van at around the same time. Angela died at the scene from blunt force trauma, but Schulze sustained only a broken jaw; her blood alcohol level was .15, well above the legal driving limit in Arizona. When questioned at the scene, she confirmed that she had been drinking "too much". In a terribly ironic twist, Angela fought against drunk driving. When she was a junior in high school, one of her friends was killed while driving drunk. As a result, she created the S.A.D.D. (Students Against Drunk Driving) program. She often organized fundraisers and presentations where she talked about drunk driving accidents. The night she died, she left home to pick up a friend who was drunk at a bar and needed a ride home. On September 6, 1994, Schulze was arrested and charged with DUI manslaughter and reckless endangerment. She was represented by a prominent attorney who was experienced in handling drunk driving cases. Angela's mother, Rose Marie, presented a statement to the court, asking for Schulze to be held in jail until her trial. To the Mahers' dismay, she was released without bond. However, the judge did make her show up for a drug test three times a week and to report to the court by phone once a week. Schulze's attorney asked and received six trial postponements, then the prosecutor and judge in the case were reassigned, and then she was allowed to leave the state on three separate occasions. Finally, more than a year after Angela's death, she was offered a plea bargain: if she pleaded guilty to the charges against her, she would receive a reduced sentence. However, she never arrived for her court date on September 15, 1995. The Mahers learned that she had not contacted the court in several weeks and missed six drug test dates. At the time of her death, Angela was a senior at Creighton University in Omaha, Nebraska. On May 13, 1995, she was granted an honorary diploma, posthumously; Rose Marie accepted the diploma on her behalf. Schulze has not been seen since summer 1995. She is 5'5" and 115 pounds with green eyes, red hair and would now be in her sixties. Her birth date is October 26, 1952. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the April 19, 1996 episode. It was also profiled on America’s Most Wanted and In Pursuit with John Walsh. Results: Wanted. Investigators believed that Schulze was living in Minneapolis during the late 1990s. However, she apparently moved before she could be found. In 2001, she was tried in absentia and convicted of manslaughter. Since then, there have been tips placing her with family in California and even Turkey. However, she has yet to be located. Links: * Gloria Schulze on Unsolved.com * Gloria Schulze on ID.com * Gloria Schulze on Scottsdale's Most Wanted * Gloria Schulze Wanted Poster * Dead and Gone * Suspect flees in case of SADD activist killed by drunk driver * SADD activist's story has sad twist * Drunken driver flees before trial in 21 year old's death * Defendant Disappears in case of SADD activist by drunk driver * DUI case not `open and shut’ * Defendant's flight compounds grief over DUI death * Year 21 of one mother's wait for justice * Scottsdale police hope age-enhanced photo helps nab fugitive on run for 23 years * Scottsdale Police Department renews search for ‘fugitive’ Gloria Schulze * America’s Most Wanted - Gloria Schulze on Vimeo * AMW Discussion Page on Gloria Schulze * Angela Maher on Find a Grave ---- Category:Arizona Category:1994 Category:Vehicular Manslaughter Category:AMW Cases Category:Van-Related Cases Category:Wanted